Eon
( ) |affiliation = |gender = Male |season = |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Hero/Anti-Hero |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader, and is able to motivate and inspire others. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. *'Master Gamer:' Adam is a masterful gamer. He has extensive knowledge of games in many genres and can adapt easily when playing a new game. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a very skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Indomitable Will/Tolerance for pain:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He was able to free himself after shoot by some thugs and escape despite some blood loss. *'Stealth:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Enhanced Strength/Reflexes:' Adam is incredible strong and has fast reflexes. *'Healing Factor:' Adam can heal faster than normal humans. *'Resurrection:' If people still remember him, he can be resurrected from the dead. *'Longevity:' *'Mental Resistance:' *'Interdimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Adam can travel within worlds via . *' abilities:' Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: :*' Interpretation:' Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Gurongi language. :*' and Knowledge:' Adam gained knowledge of the Unknown and the Agito Seed. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an Advent Deck. Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. :*' Empowerment:' Adam was given the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of . :*'Clock Up Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. :*'Violin Knowledge:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of and . :*'Culinary Knowledge:' Adam is given the talent of a great chef. :*'Dream Walking:' :*'Mediumship:' :*'Underworld Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an engage wizard ring. :*'Heavy Acceleration:' :*'Time Bypass:' Equipment Devices *Decadriver - Transformation device *Rider Cards - Gives Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used *Decade Phone *Decadroids *K-Touch - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form *ZECT Mizer *Game Scope Weapons *Ride Booker - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards *Decade Bazooka - Decade's firearm weapon *Rider Weapons - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride, and Attack Ride cards :*Dragon Rod - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon :*Pegasus Bowgun - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus :*Titan Sword - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan :*Storm Halberd - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm :*Flame Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame :*Dragreder - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent ::*Drag Claw - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent ::*Drag Shield - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent :*Ongekibou Rekka - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka :*Kabuto Kunai Gun - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto :*Garulu Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu :*Bashaa Magnum - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa :*Dogga Hammer - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga :*G Sword - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: G :*Revolcane - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX :*Skull Magnum - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Skull :*Metal Shaft - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double HeatMetal :*Trigger Magnum - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Double LunaTrigger :*Medajalibur - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO :*Billy the Rod - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Elek :*Hee-Hackgun - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Fourze Fire :*WizarSwordGun - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard :*Daidaimaru - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim :*Handle-Ken - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive :*Door-Ju - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive :*Gan Gun Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost :*Gashacon Breaker - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid :*Drill Crusher - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Build *ZECT Kunai Gun *Final Form Rides :*Kuuga Gouram ::*Ultimate Kuuga Gouram :*Agito Tornador :*Ryuki Dragreder :*Faiz Blaster :*Blade Blade :*Hibiki Ongekiko :*Zecter Kabuto :*Momotaros :*Kiva Arrow :*CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker :*OOO Armor :*Strong Zecter *Machine Decader :*SB-555V Auto Vajin :*SkullBoilder *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger *Machine Zecter *Rose Attacker *Dandeliner *Tridoron (blue ver.) *DecaLiner Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes